A Horrible Episode
by abbyl
Summary: The Last part. Please read and review, please!
1. A horrid night

A Horrible Episode – Part one.  
  
Rating – PG-13 Just in case.  
  
Disclaimer – I do not own ER or any of the characters in ER.  
  
Summary – Carby – do you need any more info!!  
  
Chapter one – A horrid night.  
  
It had been a really hard shift. Carter could not wait to get off. He was so excited as he and Abby were going out for a drink tonight. Tonight was the night he was going to declare his love for Abby. He had wanted to say those three little words to her a long time ago, but had had to wait until Luka was off the scene. Luka and Abby had broken up six months ago and Cater had been very patient. So patient he was about to explode. "Hey, Carter" He melted as he heard those words coming from his favourite mouth. "Hey Abby" He replied. "Can you help me with something please" Abby looked at him with those big brown eyes. How could he refuse? Carter followed Abby into a patient's room. "This is Mr Williams. He's refusing treatment. Presented with back pain. Bit me when I tried to examine him". Abby held up her right arm as she said this. Carter tried to control the anger he felt. "Okay sir, let me have a quick look at you"  
  
A couple of minutes later, Carter decided that the guy was here for trouble and drugs. He discharged him and watched as he walked out the door, cursing. "Thanks for your help John. By the way, are we still on for tonight?" Abby enquired. "Of course, looking forward to it" Carter replied, loving the fact that Abby had called him John. "OK, well I'm off on break, see you in 5" Carter watched as Abby walked through the ER doors. He didn't realise he was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Hey Doc Carter, something tickled you?" Asked Susan. "Oh, no, I was just thinking about something". "Ah, not your hot date with Miss Lockhart tonight by any chance" Laughed Susan. "How did you know?" John looked puzzled. "I have my sources" Susan joked as she walked away. Susan was pleased that her two friends were finally getting it together. She had been worried about Abby over the last few months, as she had struggled to get over her attack from Brain, her brothers disease and her battle with alcohol addiction. She was finally getting there and seemed at peace.  
  
Abby was shaking with the cold as she was having a secret cigarette before heading inside to finish her shift. She had walked to the back of the building so she could hide from John. She knew he wouldn't be impressed if he saw hr smoking after she had told him she'd quit. As she was taking her last puff she felt a presence behind her. Someone grabbed her from behind and put a hand over her mouth. 


	2. Turn for the worse

A Horrible Episode – Chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing!  
  
Authors note – Thank-you for my reviews so far, keep them coming!  
  
Chapter 2 – Turn for the Worse.  
  
Abby tried to struggle free from the man who had grabbed her but his grip was too strong. "Remember me?" He growled at her in his deep husky voice. Abby immediately recognised him as the man who had come looking for drugs earlier. "You're gonna regret not helping me lady" He said as he pushed Abby to the floor. He started to unzip his trousers. Abby knew what was going to happen. She tried to get up but it was too late. She blinked back tears as it was happening. As soon as he had finished he pulled Abby to her feet and hit her a few times. "Come on lady, we're going to greet the others". He pulled a gun out from his pocket and held it against Abby's head. He dragged her back round towards the hospital entrance. "Scream and you die lady" The man whispered in Abby's ear. He burst through the ER doors dragging Abby with him and fired three shots in the air. Everyone turned round with a look of horror on their faces. "Glad I have your attention. Now nobody moves or the Lady gets it" He snarled at the watching doctors. Carter heard a commotion outside his exam room. He was shocked at the sight he saw. "Oh my God" He whispered as he looked at Abby who was being held up by the gunman. She looked at him for a brief moment with those big brown eyes but then turned away. She couldn't bear the look on his face right now. The gunman herded the staff into a trauma room. Patients began to escape, not wanting to be involved in the drama. "What happens now?" Asked a brave Susan Lewis. "We wait," Replied the gunman. 


	3. Target practice

A Horrible Episode – Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
  
Authors note – Sorry if it's a bit horrid at the moment, it will get happier, and with happiness comes carby fuzz so be patient!!  
  
Chapter 3 – Target Practice.  
  
Everyone was sitting in the trauma room. Carter could not take his eye of Abby. She wasn't conscious and he was worried about what the gunman had done to her. He felt so scared for her, for all of them and yet there was nothing he could do about it. If he moved, the guy could easily blow any of their heads off. It wasn't meant to be like this, he thought to himself. He decided the only thing he could do was to try and talk to the man. Maybe he could calm him down and at least get him to release Abby, even if he wouldn't set them all free.  
  
"You were in here earlier weren't you?" Carter very calmly said. Kerry and Susan both gave him a look as if to say "are you mad", but he knew it was worth a shot. "Yes, I was the one this bitch wouldn't give me my drugs" Came the reply. "Well, she's not able to give you the drugs, it has to be a doctor. I was on duty; I assessed your case and didn't feel medication was necessary. It wasn't her fault, let her go" Carter was beginning to feel anger boiling inside of him. "I don't care whose problem it was, none of that matters" "So what does matter? Why are you doing this?" asked John. "People don't respect me, people like that bitch," He signalled towards Abby. "People need to be taught a lesson".  
  
Abby started to struggle in his arms. She tried to struggle out of his grip when she realised she was being held against her will. She tried to bite his hand but was greeted with a blow round the face with the barrel of his gun. Darkness surrounded her once again. "Abby! No! You bastard" Carter shouted.  
  
Nobody had noticed that Malik was missing. He had hidden in the men's bathroom when he had seen the gunman walk in. He crept out to the nurse's station, grabbed the phone and sat on the floor to conceal himself. He dialled 911 then waited for what seemed eternity for them to arrive. The police were outside the trauma room doors within minutes. "Sir, please put the gun down," they shouted to the gunman. "Fuck you" "Sir, we ask again, please put the gun down". The gunman hesitated, and then shoved Abby on the floor face down. He turned around and fired a shot at the police. He missed. Everybody screamed. The police entered through the trauma room doors and as they struggled with the gunman, he turned around and fired at Abby. He hit his target in the back. 


	4. Loss of Feeling

A Horrible Episode – Part 4.  
  
Disclaimer – I still own nothing!  
  
A/N – Thanks again for the reviews but please keep them coming as its very encouraging.  
  
Chapter 4 – Loss of feeling.  
  
Abby had been in surgery for hours. After the gunman had shot her, the police officers had managed to overpower him. He was taken away and Carter hoped he would rot in hell forever. Once the gunman had gone, the staff were able to work on Abby. She had a catalogue of injuries but the major concern had been the major blood loss from the gunshot wound. Dr Corday had rushed Abby straight up to the operating theatre and the staff were now waiting to hear news. Everybody was affected. Everyone knew Abby and they had a deep respect for her and for all she had been through already. They were all praying she would be all right.  
  
Susan Lewis walked up to the OR and saw Carter nervously pacing up and down outside of it. "Hey Carter" she said to him, handing him a cup of coffee she had brought him. "Hey, thanks" Carter replied. "Any news yet?" Just at that moment Corday walked through the doors. Carter stood up and looked at Elizabeth. "Abby's out of surgery, she's in recovery now and then we'll move her to the ICU" "How did it go?" asked Carter, not sure whether he wanted to know the answer. "We managed to remove the bullet without too much trouble, but we did encounter major blood loss. We did want to try and repair dome of the damage to the vertebrae but that will have to wait until later. We didn't want to risk anything today, but Abby's a fighter John, she'll pull through". "Can I see her?" "Just wait until we have settled her in ICU. Go and have your coffee and I'll page you" said Elizabeth. She knew how much Abby meant to John. "OK, thanks Elizabeth, thank-you so much". As Elizabeth walked away, Susan came over and gave Carter a huge hug. Tears were streaming down both of their faces.  
  
Carter and Susan went down to the ER and told the rest of the staff their news about Abby. Everyone was relieved that she had pulled through her first fight. Soon after, Carters pager went off. He raced up to the ICU and found the room Abby was in. As he walked in, Corday was checking Abby's observations. "Hello Carter. Everything looks great at the moment. We're going to keep her on the vent for a couple of days but everything should be fine. She may wake up soon, page me when she does. I'll leave you to it". Corday left the room and left Carter standing over Abby. He took hold of her hand and sat by her bed. He fell asleep dreaming of happy thoughts of Abby.  
  
Carter was still sleeping when he felt something twitching beside him. He soon remembered where he was. "Abby! Abby! Can you open your eyes?" Carter asked as he rang the nurses call bell. Abby squeezed open her eyes. God, everything hurt. Everything did hurt didn't it? Abby realised she couldn't feel her legs. 


	5. Broken Fragments

A Horrible Episode – Part 5.  
  
Disclaimer – Working on owning something, but own nothing yet!  
  
Authors note – Once again, please review if you read this. It really does give encouragement and I appreciate good and bad feedback. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 5 – Broken Fragments.  
  
Corday came rushing through the door. "When did she wake up?" she asked Carter. "About 5 minutes ago" He replied. Corday walked over to Abby's bed to see if she could get a response. She hoped so for Carters sake. "Abby, can you hear me? Blink your eyes once if you can" It was the only way Elizabeth could get a reply from Abby who was intubated at present. Abby blinked once. She signalled to the tube in her throat. "Okay Abby, I'm going to check you over and if I'm satisfied, we'll take the tube out". Abby blinked again. Elizabeth started to check over Abby. She did a few routine observations – pulse, oxygen levels and blood pressure amongst others. "Okay Abby, everything looks good at the moment so I will extubate you now" Abby blinked. "Alright Abby, one, two, three, blow" Abby heaved as the tube came out. John rushed to her with a sock bowl and rubbed her back until the nausea had passed. He hated seeing her like this, and knew that she'd be thinking the same. Abby hated people being sympathetic towards her. She would rather that everyone would go away and leave her to fight on her own. Well, not this time he thought.  
  
Abby lay back on her bed. "Abby, I'll let you get some rest for now, I'll come and talk to you later" Corday said. Abby shook her head in agreement. She didn't think she could cope with anything today. She had so many questions to ask but she didn't have the energy right now. She fell asleep with carter stroking her hair.  
  
Abby opened her eyes a few hours later and saw John smiling at her. "What?" she croaked. "You, you're so beautiful" he replied. Abby remembered about her loss of feeling. She started to panic. "Carter! I can't feel my legs!" Abby was really panicking now, she couldn't breathe. "Abby, Abby, calm down. I'm going to put the oxygen mask on you for a while, okay?" Abby nodded. John slipped it over her face just as Elizabeth walked in. "Abby. How are you feeling? Are you ready for me to talk to you now?" Elizabeth noted that Abby seemed distressed, but thought that may be due to the trauma sinking in. Abby nodded. She listened as Elizabeth ran through the list of injuries. Head trauma, sever loss of blood, broken rib, and collapsed lung. It was her back that she was most concerned about. "Abby, you were shot in your back as you know. We have done X-rays and whilst quite miraculously there is no damage to the spinal cord, there are lots of fragments of bone that need to be removed. You will have a plate put in to join everything back up again". "But, I can't feel my legs, will I walk again?" Abby was silently sobbing. John was holding her hand. "We think the reason why you can't feel anything at the moment is due to the fragments pressing down on the cord. Once we have fixed it, there should be no long-term damage. It will be a long road Abby. It could take you months to recover; you will need lots of intense physio. However, the outcome looks good. You need to take it easy Abby". Abby nodded. "As you know Abby, we performed a rape exam. We got your results back, and I'm pleased to say there are no abnormalities. "Oh, thank God" Abby exclaimed. She started to sob heavily as the horror of everything that had happened to her began to sink in. Carter held her as best he could and comforted her. Tears were streaming down her face. "I'll leave you to it. We've scheduled the operation for tomorrow Abby". Corday gave Carter a sympathetic look and left the room.  
  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay Abby. You have to trust me on this, Okay?" "I know, but he made me feel so dirty, so used. I can't ever imagine me ever being happy again," Abby sobbed. "Abby, look at me" Carter lifted her chin up so her eyes were level with his. "I was going to wait a while before I told you this but I think now might be the right time. The day you were attacked, do you remember we were going to go out that night?" Carter said. "Yes, John, but I don't see what that has got to do with anything" "I'm getting there. Well, that night, I was going to tell you that I loved you Abby. I do, I love you and I will be there for you forever". Carter was almost crying as he said this, Abby was sobbing her heart out. "Abby, did you hear what I said?" Carter tentatively asked. "Yes. I love you too John". Carter embraced Abby and held her until the last sobs had left her body. They fell asleep together. 


	6. Fixing The Break

A Horrible Episode – Part 6.  
  
A/N – I have been wondering whether or not to keep going with this story as nobody is reviewing it, but I'm enjoying writing it so if you read it please just give a quick comment.  
  
Chapter 6 – Fixing The Break.  
  
Carters POV.  
  
I watch her sleeping. It is like a dream. Everything that has happened seems so unreal. But it's not a dream. This is reality. She looks so fragile. I just want to pick her up and tell her that everything is going to be all right, but I can't. Nothing is all right. I know she's crying inside. She doesn't want me to know. But I can tell. I know her so well. Even though we've only just got together. I have watched her ever since she came to work in the ER. She has always had a presence around her. Something attracted me to her. Many people would have been scared of her problems, maybe I'm stupid, but I could never walk away from her, ever. After everything she has gone through and everything we will go through together, I will always love her.  
  
Abby stirred in her bed. "Hey, you're awake" Carter smiled at her as she slowly opened her eyes. "Today's the day honey, you're going to have your operation". "Hmmmmmmm" Abby grunted. "Hey, its ok, it's going to be alright Abby. You know that don't you?" "I guess, but I'm still a little scared". "I know you are, but you're in the best hands, once this is done, you can begin to recover". "But what if they can't fix it Carter? What happens then? I'll be a baby, I'll lose my job, my life, I'll die if that happens" Abby was blinking back tears. "Abby, look at me. None of us know what's going to happen today. We both know there are no guarantees, and we both know things can go wrong". "Gee, Mr Confident, sure knows how to put someone's mind at rest" Abby butted in, rolling her eyes. "Abby, listen. As I was saying, whatever happens, I will be there for you, everyone will. You just have to take it one step at a time. Time is the greatest healer; you say it to patients every day. Nothing bad is going to happen Abby, I won't let it. Now lets be positive and get you ready for surgery". Carter may have been saying all those things to Abby, but he certainly wasn't thinking them. He was as scared as Abby, but he couldn't let her see that.  
  
A couple of hours later, Corday came to take Abby to theatre. Once again Carter was left to pace outside. "John, why don't you go home for a bit" Weaver startled Carter. "Oh Kerry, I didn't see you there. I can't go home, I can't leave her". "Carter, you need to go home and get some rest. It's a long surgery. Abby needs you, but you're gonna be no good to her like this". "I suppose you're right, but you will bleep me if anything happens won't you?" "Of course John, Go!" John was driving home but his thoughts were not on the road. He couldn't stop thinking about Abby. He could see her, lying on the operating table, tubes and wires all over the place. Carter pulled into his drive and went into the house. He lay down in his bed and closed his eyes. Different images of Abby kept flickering in and out of his mind. He was smiling as he slept, forgetting about all that had happened over the last couple of days. He jumped awake when the phone rang. "Hello" He said, his voice still croaky from being asleep. "Hello John, Its Elizabeth. Sorry to wake you but I thought you would like to know that Abby is out of surgery and in the ICU" "Oh my God, thanks Elizabeth. Is she ok?" "She came through as expected. I'll tell you more when you get here". "Ok, thanks Elizabeth, thanks". Carter hung up the phone and raced to the hospital. When he got to Abby's door, he stopped to control himself. He had seen Elizabeth on the way in. Abby was recovering well, she would be asleep for a while, but was breathing on her own. She would need flat bed rest for at least a month.  
  
Carter swung the door open and sat down next to Abby. She had an oxygen mask on but other than that she looked peaceful. He looked at her small frame in the bed, her chest rising and lowering, her breathing slow and steady. Carter was proud of Abby. She had been so worried about the surgery but had come through. He took her hand in his and sat there watching for hours. 


	7. Haemorrhage

A Horrible Episode – Part 7.  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 7 – Haemorrhage  
  
Abby tried to open her eyes. She didn't really want to wake up, but knew she had to one day. For the first time in ages she couldn't feel any pain and that pleased her. She could feel a presence next to her. She knew who it was and she was pleased he was there. She had loved him forever, and never thought she would ever win his heart. She wasn't the person who had luck in life. There were so many complications in her life and she was amazed that anybody would want to be with her. She knew Carter was different though. He was the one who had answered the phone at two in the morning to listen to her cry about Eric, the one who had flown out to the military base to be with Abby after she had been looking for Eric, and the one who had carried her to safety after an explosion in the ER. He was her rock, a pillar of strength, with such a warm heart. She didn't know what she would do without him. She couldn't survive without him. She knew that now, and would do anything to make sure they were never apart in life.  
  
John's POV.  
  
She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. I recall back to the day when I called her chaos on the beach after the small pox scare. It seems unbelievable now that I could have called her that. I know she's awake. I know her so well, perhaps too well sometimes. I know what she's thinking – that she doesn't want to face anything or anyone, she wants to be alone.  
  
Finally, Abby decided to open her eyes.

"Hey, Abby, I thought you were never going to wake up" Carter said in his softest voice.

"Very funny. God, I love painkillers. How did the surgery go John?"

"It went really well. They've managed to patch you up, but you'll be on flat bed rest for the next few weeks"

Abby groaned. "I knew you were gonna say that but it doesn't sound very appealing"

Just then, Corday and Romano walked through the door.

"Good morning Miss Lockhart, how are we doing this fine morning?" asked an unusually chirpy Romano.

"Ok I guess. No pain yet"

"That's good Abby. We'll check your vitals, then we'll check the wound, alright?" said Corday. "I'm gonna go and get some you some breakfast Abby. I'll be back soon ok?" Carter said. "Ok, I think I'm in safe hands!" Abby joked.

John knew Abby was putting on a brave face. Underneath it all he knew she was crying inside. As Carter walked over to Dr Magoos, a detective walked up to him.

"Doctor Carter?" he asked.

"Yes detective, can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm Detective Silver. I'm investigating the attempted murder of Miss Lockhart".

The words chilled through Carters heart.

"We had a call from the prison hold where the suspect is being held. He committed suicide last night. Is Miss Lockhart in a condition to talk to us yet?"

"Oh, God. Well I can't say I'm not happy to see him dead after what he did. Abby is recovering well, but I think she needs a couple of days yet" Carter replied.

"Ok, well we'll be in touch soon. Give Miss Lockhart my regards".  
  
As Carter was making his way back to Abby, Corday and Romano were finishing their exam on her.

"Everything looks good Abby. Sensation is returning to your legs which is an excellent sign of perfect healing and recovery" Said Corday.

"Thank-you Elizabeth, Dr Romano"

"That's quite alright Abby. You will be kept on flat bed rest for at least 5 weeks to allow the bones to knit together and for the wound to settle down. Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything Abby" Corday said.

"Thank-you" replied Abby. Corday and Romano left the room. Carter walked in as they were going out.

"Hey, honey, I need to tell you something" Carter said, as he sat down next to Abby.

"What is it John? Is there something wrong with me?" asked a concerned Abby.

"No. I went to get a coffee across the street and I bumped into the detective who is looking after your case. He told me that the suspect committed suicide last night in prison"

"What! That bastard who ruined my life has taken the easy way out. How dare he? Who gives him the right to do that? Why does everyone walk all over me and then escape with no consequences? Its not fair Carter"

Abby was getting increasingly distressed and had momentarily forgotten about her back wound. She sat up suddenly but collapsed back on the bed screaming in pain.

"Abby! God no!" Carter looked at Abby's bed sheets. They were rapidly turning red. He pressed the emergency buzzer. Luckily Corday and Romano were not far away and came running immediately.

"Oh God, what happened?" shouted Corday. Abby was now slumped unconscious on the bed. Carter was frantic.

"She went crazy, sat up, its all my fault" he rambled. They rolled Abby onto her side.

"She's split the wound. She's haemorrhaging everywhere, she need the OR now!" Romano stated. Corday and Romano rushed out of the room with Abby and left Carter slumped on the floor, praying for the third time.  
  
Phew! What do ya think?


	8. Plunging

A Horrible Episode – Part 8.  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
  
A/N – Thanks for the reviews, I truly appreciate them all, keep 'em coming!  
  
Chapter 8 – Plunging.  
  
Two weeks had passed since the last incident. Abby had been patched up again, and although she had lost a lot of blood, she had recovered well and was back on flat bed rest again. Boy, was she getting bored. Carter had begun to bring in pictures and stick them above Abby's bed, as it was the only thing she could look at. It was certainly a lot more appealing than staring at white paint. Every day a new picture was added. Today Carter had brought a picture of Brad Pitt. He had been in two minds about this as he didn't want to encourage Abby to look at any other man but him, but he knew he was being vain and that it would make Abby happy.  
  
"Ooooh Brad Pitt! Great choice Carter!" Abby said when he had stuck it up amongst the many pictures of cats, staff members and Carter of course.

"Actually, I think it's the best one yet, it definitely beats that one" Abby pointed to a particularly cheesy photo of Carter.

"Hey!" Carter said. He was overjoyed to hear Abby joke again. The last two weeks had been spent talking to the police about what had happened, and Abby was having regular sessions with Dr Legaspi to try and overcome the trauma of the attack, especially the rape. All this had been very draining for Abby, but she was slowly coming to terms with everything. Of course, the attack would never be forgotten, and Abby knew this. But she has started to find a way of dealing with everything, taking it one day at a time.  
  
"I'm so bored John! I just want to get up and go out somewhere," Abby said.

"I know honey, but it won't be long now" Carter replied.

Just then, Kim Legaspi walked through the door.

"Hello Abby, John. How are we doing today?"

"Ugh, I'd forgotten I had this today" sighed Abby.

"I know its hard Abby, but you're making really good progress" Kim said.

"I'll leave you ladies to it. Be strong Abs, anything you need?" asked Carter.

"Just some decent food and a view!" joked Abby.

Since the attack, the hospital had been extremely busy and Abby had been stuck in a room with no window. Not that she could have seen out of it, but the room was dark and claustrophobic at times, making the recovery harder. Carter walked out of the room leaving Abby with no idea of what he was planning.  
  
Whilst Abby was talking to Kim, Carter had been to talk to Corday and Romano. He walked back to Abby's room after an hour in time to hear her finishing with Kim. The door had been left slightly ajar.  
  
"You know, I feel so sorry for him. He always has to put up with me and my problems and yet he never complains. I'm getting all the help I need to get over this, but I'm not the only one who needs it. I wish I could talk to him about it but I can't. I can talk to you, this is your job, this is what you're trained to do, but if I talk to him, I know I'll get upset and that wouldn't help him. I love him so much, I want to marry him one day, but can he stay and put up with me?" Abby was saying.  
  
"Abby, I have never met anyone quite so selfless. After all you've been through, many people would not have the ability to even consider anyone else's problems. But you have got so much strength, and a great character and so had John. You will get through this together Abby. You will"

"Thank-you Kim"

"Hey" Carter said as he walked in the room. He knew he shouldn't have been listening but it had made his heart skip a beat when he had heard what Abby had said, and it made his plans for that night a little easier.  
  
"I'll see you later Abby," said Kim as she left the room. "Thank-you, Bye"  
  
"Abby, I've got a surprise for you" Carter said.

"What? It had better be good!"

"It is. I've just been speaking to Corday and Romano, and they've agreed to give you night's leave tonight. We're going to a hotel and spending the night there"

"Really! So I can get up?!" Abby was getting excited now.

"Unfortunately not. You'll have to be transported by ambulance on a stretcher, but it will be a change of scenery for you"

"Yeah, it will be. Thank-you so much John. When are we going?"

"Now!"  
  
Carter packed up a few of Abby's things and about half an hour later they were on their way. The journey did not take very long and they were soon pulled up outside the hotel.

"Its lovely John, thank-you" Abby said.

"Anything for you honey"  
  
Carter carried in the bags, and Abby was stretchered in by the two ambulance men. Typically, although Carter had requested a ground floor room, there had been a mistake with the booking and none of those rooms were free. They were loaded into a big lift to make the journey up to the third floor.  
  
The lift started to go up. It was old and therefore creaked a lot. All of a sudden the lift stopped between floors.

"What's going on?" Abby asked.

"Oh don't worry, it will start again in a second" replied Gary, one of the paramedics.  
  
The lift jerked up again, but instead of going in the direction of the third floor, it started to plunge downwards...............................................................


	9. Trapped

A horrible Episode – Part 9  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
  
A/N – Thanks so much to the reviewers. It means a lot. XX  
  
Chapter 9 – Trapped.  
  
It was complete darkness. Abby opened her eyes and tried to look at her surroundings. She was still attached to the stretcher but was trapped underneath something heavy, and the stretcher had flipped over. All Abby could see was the floor of the lift.

"Carter" She moaned quietly. Her chest hurt, and she knew she had probably broken a few ribs. She didn't have enough breath to shout any louder. Thankfully, her back wasn't hurting. Abby took that as a good sign.

"Abby? Are you alright?"

It wasn't Carter's voice, but Gary, one of the paramedics.

"I can't breathe. There's something on top of me. It hurts"

"Ok, stay calm Abby. I'm trapped in the corner and I can't see anything from here. Just stay still and I'm sure it won't be long before we get help"

"Can you see Carter"

"Yeah, not very well though. He's breathing, but it looks like he may have some sort of head injury. You need to worry about yourself at the moment Abby, I'm sure he's fine"

"Ok"

They had been trapped in the lift for over an hour. Gary was trying to keep Abby talking, but she kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Carter still hadn't woken up, and Gary couldn't see where his colleague Mark was.

"Gary?" Gary heard Abby whisper.

"Yeah, Abby, are you ok?"

"No. I'm scared"  
  
The truth is, Abby was petrified. If anything was to happen to Carter she didn't think she could cope. She knew Gary was probably right, and that Carter would be fine, but it didn't stop her from worrying. There wasn't really anything else to do apart from worry when you are in a situation like this, Abby pondered to herself. She was finding it increasingly harder to keep awake but knew she had to try. After everything that had happened over the last few week, Abby thought she deserved a break. But no, welcome to Abby's world, she thought. Full of darkness and depression. Hey! This lift is my life, she thought. But it hadn't been like this for over a month now. If the attack had brought her anything, it had brought her a little happiness in the shape of John. No, she couldn't lose him now, not ever.  
  
"Abby, it's alright to be scared. But try and stay calm"

Nothing.

"Abby?"

Damn it, Gary thought. Please don't let us die in here.  
  
A few minutes later and Gary heard a voice outside.

"Hey! Anyone in there!" A voice shouted.

"Yeah! Hurry up, we've got injured people in here"

"Ok, it won't be long now. We're prising the door open. We'll be with you shortly ok?"

"Yeah"

"What have you got in there?"

"There are four of us. One is a patient from County – already has a back injury, in and out of consciousness, something's trapping her. We have a doctor from County, unconscious, can't see anything else. I don't know where my colleague is"

"Ok, What about you?"

"I'm alright. I think I may have broken my leg, I'm trapped too"

"Alright, we're nearly done out here. Just hold on for a few minutes. Can you do that?"

"Yeah"

Ten minutes later and the lift doors were open. Gary was the first person freed. Unfortunately, when they reached his colleague Mark, he had suffered fatal injuries and was dead. They reached Carter next. He had what looked like a serious head injury and was still unconscious.  
  
Back in the ER, Randi was sitting at the desk painting her nails.

"Hey, nice colour" Chuny said.

"Thanks"

"Hey! Enough about nail colour and beauty therapies – Randi in case you haven't noticed there's a call aoming in, Chuny, take these charts to X-ray now!" Weaver raged.

Randi stomped over to take the emergency call. Weaver noticed her face paling.

"Whats up Randi?" Weaver asked.

"Um, there's been a lift accident at the DeGrave hotel. I think Abby and Carter were there"

"Oh Randi, it could be anyone involved, don't jump to conclusions"

"No, they told me they had casualties from the hospital. They mentioned a doctor form here, and a patient. Its Abby and Carter"

"Oh God" Weaver said, realisation hitting in. Weaver gathered the staff together and fore warned them of what could be coming in. The next five minutes were unbearable as they waited for the ambulances to arrive. When the ambulances pulled up, Wever pulled everyone into gear.

"Ok, people lets move! Pratt, you take the minor, Luka, you take one, Chen and I will take the other"  
  
The next two hours passed in a blur. Carter was still unconscious when he was brought in but his head injury was the only injury he had sustained, and scans cleared anything serious. Gary had a broken leg as predicted and was soon in the OR having it fixed. Abby had been the last one brought in. She was still slipping in and out of consciousness. She had a couple of cracked ribs, but was otherwise untouched apart from a small bump on her head.  
  
Abby opened her eyes. Everything was a bit blurry and it felt like the room was spinning.

"Abby" Cordays voice rang out.

"Abby? Can you hear me?" There it was again.

"Yeah" Abby croaked. "Do you remember what happened Abby?" Corday asked gently.

"We were in a lift, it started falling, oh God! Carter! Is he ok? Where is he?!" Abby was beginning to get hysterical.

"Sssssssh Abby, Calm down. He's fine. His heads a little sore, but he's woken up and he's asking for you"

"Oh Thank God. What about me?"

"Miraculasly, you're fine. How on earth you didn't aggravate your existing injury I don't know. You have a couple of cracked ribs, and a small bump to the head, but otherwise you're ok Abby. You won't be going on anymore night leave for a while though. You're back to flat bed rest now"

"That's fine. As long as everyone is ok, that's fine" sobbed a relieved Abby.

Elizabeth was about to leave the room when she heard Abby sobbing.

"Hey, hey, Abby. Whats the matter?" asked Elizabeth.

"I just love him so much. I've never loved anyone like this. I need to see him. Please Elizabeth" Abby pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do" She left the room and Abby cried herself to sleep, not for the first time.


	10. Yes or No

A Horrible Episode – Part 10  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
  
A/N - Once again thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 10 – Yes or No.  
  
Carters POV.  
  
I open my eyes again. Its my third day in here now. My head is still pounding but all I want to do is go and see Abby. Everyone has assured me that she is alright, but I want to know for myself. I need to know. I feel that I have let her down. She must have been so scared in that lift, and I wasn't able to reassure her. She had to deal with it on her own as usual. This was supposed to be a turning point in our relationship. Abby was going to become my fiancée last night. But now my dreams are in tatters.  
  
Abbys POV.  
  
God, I'm so bored. I'm back to flat bed rest again. I'm not sure how I managed it, but I haven't made my back injuries any worse. That has got to be a miracle. All I want to do is see John. I need him more than ever. Knowing he is here, injured, makes my heart bleed. Knowing that I can't just get up and walk to him makes it that much harder. Again, I have to depend on him. Well that's what I think until Corday comes into see me. She knows how to brighten my day. I am being wheeled in my bed to John's room. I begged Elizabeth and I can't believe she has agreed. I can't wait to see him. Now I've been apart from him, I never want to be apart again.  
  
Carters POV.  
  
I've been moved to a bigger room. I don't understand why. Just as I'm pondering this, Abby is wheeled in by the porters. She looks at me with those adorable brown eyes and breaks into one of her smiles. She looks tired, but peaceful. I'm so glad to see her.  
  
"Hey, Abby honey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, flat bed rest again, but everything is ok. I've been so worried about you John. I love you so much. I've never felt like this before and it scares me a little, but I hate it when you're not around. My life would not be complete without you. John Carter, will you marry me?" Abby said.

Carter almost choked at the last sentence.

"Abby! You stole my thunder!"

"What kind of answer is that?" Abby looked bemused.

"The whole idea for the other night at the hotel was to propose to you. I even have the ring"

Carter sat up in bed and reached into the cabinet beside the bed. He took out the little box and opened it to reveal a small but extravagant diamond ring.

"So, Miss Lockhart. Yes or no? Will you do me the greatest honour of being my wife?" Carter asked.

Abby started to cry.

"I love you John. I can't wait to be Mrs Carter. Thank you so much for being the kindest man. You are my rock John. I couldn't have made it through the last few months if I hadn't had you beside me. You give me so much strength. I only have to see your face and the warmness of your heart fills me with so much happiness"  
  
John slipped the ring onto Abby's finger and kissed her on the nose.

Susan walked in the room and squealed when she saw the ring on Abby's finger.

"Oh my God! You guys! I leave you two alone for one day and you go and do this. Congratulations, you deserve all the happiness in the world"

"Thanks Susan" Abby and Carter said together.

"Listen Carter, you can be discharged today. We thought we would keep Abby in this room so you can stay with her if you like" Susan said.

"Wow, thanks Susan, that's great" Abby replied.

"Don't thank me, thank Kerry. She suggested it!"

"She did?!" Abby looked on in amazement.

"Yeah, see she can be nice sometimes!" Susan replied.

"Thanks again Susan" Carter said.

"Anytime. Listen guys, I have to go back downstairs, can I tell people or is it a secret?" Susan was desperate to spread the news.

"No, you can tell them. Just tell them not to disturb us for a while!" Carter said.

"Ok, no problem"

Susan walked out of the door and it was practically five minutes before the whole hospital had heard about the engagement.  
  
"So John, why don't you go home and get some sleep?" Abby asked.

"I can't go home yet"

"Why not?"

"Cos I haven't given you your sponge bath yet!"

"Oh that sounds like heaven" Abby smiled.

Carter filled a bowl with warm soapy water and proceeded to wash Abby. He was careful not to disturb any injuries.

"I can't wait until I can hug you Carter. I haven't had the chance to do that since we got together" Abby said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Oh Abs, don't cry honey. I know its hard, but you're getting there. It won't be long now"

"I know. I keep telling myself that. It just keeps coming back to me. I feel like I'm over it one minute and then it all comes flooding back to me"  
  
Carter finished washing Abby and sat next to her. He listened to her while she talked about everything, and stroked her hair when she started to cry. Eventually, Abby had exhausted herself to sleep. Carter watched her sleeping for a while and then thought about leaving her to go home for a new set of clothes and a shower. But one look at Abbys face and his heart melted. She needed him. Her face, although peaceful, hid a million problems, and he wanted to be there when she woke up, no matter what time it was. So he laid down on his bed, reached out his hand and intwined his fingers with Abby's. He soon drifted off in preperation for another day.


	11. Time Heals

A Horrible Episode – Part 11  
  
A/N – Keep reviewing guys! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 12 – Time Heals.  
  
Abby's POV  
  
If I have to spend much longer in this room I'm going to scream. Everyone has been so nice to me since I've been in here, visiting me and bringing me presents, but what I would give for someone to wave a magic wand at me and allow me to get up. The room is starting to get claustrophobic and closing in on me. Everyday is the same. Corday and Romano come in here to check my back injury, and then tell me the same thing - "A little bit longer Abby, you're doing really well". If only they knew what it was like to not be able to sit up in bed to look out the window to see what the weather is like. To not be able to give the ones you love a hug, and making a mess every time you eat and drink because you can't sit up. Eating when flat on your bed is not pleasant. I have constipation where I can't digest my food properly. I have to have a nurse come clean me up when I have an accident of any kind. You don't realise how degrading it is to lose your independence. I really feel for patients now that I am experiencing this. Nothing in my life is private anymore. I used to be able to lock myself away and let out all my emotions when I was alone. Now, a solitary tear falls down my cheek and 'he' immediately rushes to my side. I think you know who I mean when I say 'he'. Carter. I love him to bits and I can't wait to be his wife, but his constant worrying is bringing us both down. I fear something bad will happen to us if I don't get good news soon. Oh well, here they are again.  
  
Romano and Corday entered Abby's room.

"Good morning Abby. How are you feeling today?" Elizabeth asked.

"As good as ever. Waiting for good news as usual".

"Alrighty Miss Lockhart, lets get it over with" Romano said.

Corday and Romano rolled Abby onto her side to inspect her back.

"Abby, remind me. How long has it been since the operation?" asked Romano.

"About five weeks, one day, eight hours, forty-three minutes and fifteen seconds" Abby replied.

"Oh Abby" Elizabeth said sympathetically.

"Can you blame me for counting the hours? I mean after everything that has happened, I just want to go home. I don't think I can handle this for much longer"

"Well, you don't have to Miss Lockhart" Romano said.

"What?"

"I think it has been sufficient time for your back to start healing properly. We will give you an x-ray today, and if that looks all right, we will start to sit you up in bed. A few degrees at a time. Perhaps at the end of the week, if you're coping well with minimal pain, then you may be able to sit out in a chair"

"Oh! Thank-you! I needed that today" Abby replied excitedly.

"We need you to be honest with us though Abby. You must tell us if it hurts, one so we can give you pain relief, and two, we don't want to push your back too hard. Otherwise it could set you backwards again" said Elizabeth.

"I'll do everything you say, I promise. Thank-you so much"

"Don't thank us Abby. You've done all the hard work. I know I couldn't have survived this half as well as you have. You have such a strong character Abby, don't let anything from this beat you. You're a fighter, and you have made a lot of people proud of your spirit" Corday replied.

"Elizabeth. I don't know what to say. Thank-you" said Abby.

"Oh enough of this schmooz. It's like a freaking love story in here" Romano said.

Abby and Elizabeth laughed.

Carter walked into the room.

"Hey guys" he said to Elizabeth and Romano as they left the room.

Carter walked over to Abby and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You're looking chirpy this morning"

"Well, I've been given the best news this morning. I'm going to have an x- ray and if that checks out alright, they're gonna let me sit up"

"Wow Abby, that's good"

"That's not all. I could be in a wheelchair by the end of the week which means I can go home!"

"Oh Abby. I'm so happy!" "There's only one problem – I can't go back to my place until I can walk"

"Abby, you're my fiancée, you no longer live there. You live with me. I'll set you up a room downstairs" "Thank-you Carter. I love you"  
  
Carters POV.  
  
It's so good to see Abby so happy again. The sparkle is beginning to come back to her eyes, and her dry sense of humour is returning. She has been much more open since all this had happened – partly because she has to be I suppose. Before, she was like a diary with all its secrets locked away for its eyes only. Now occasionally the lock breaks free and Abby will tell me how she is feeling. I love her to death. When she hurts, I hurt. I just want to help her through this. I want to marry her, have her children and grow old together. And you know what? I will.


	12. A Few Degrees

A Horrible Episode – Part 12  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 12 – A Few Degrees.  
  
Susan's POV  
  
Carter and Abby are in x-ray at the moment. It was so nice to see Abby smiling again this morning. It has been a long and horrible road for both her and Carter, and although there will be more bumps to smooth over along the way, there is some light at the end of the tunnel. I'm just hoping that they get good news today. Abby needs this boost. She is one of the unluckiest people I know. Here they come. Oh no, Abby's crying. It must be bad news.  
  
"Hey you guys. Are you alright Abby?" Gee what a great question to ask Susan, its clearly obvious that she's not.

"Yeah we're fine. Abby's healing well and can start to sit up later" said Carter.

"Then why the tears?"

"I'm sorry" Abby said between sobs. "I'm just so happy that I might finally be getting somewhere, its all a bit overwhelming"

"Oh Abby. You know, we're all so proud of you. You've coped really well with all of this. You're going to make it Abby, I think you know that deep down inside. You just have to start believing it"

"Thank-you Susan. It means so much to me that people care"

"Of course we care. I better get back to the mad house. Romano's been hanging round the last couple of days and he's bound to beat my arse if I'm late!"

"Oh, he's not so bad" said Abby.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok! I'll see you guys later" Susan went back downstairs to face the ER.  
  
A little while later and Romano came to see Abby.

"Good afternoon Miss Lockhart. How are we doing?"

"Much better thanks"  
  
"Any pain?"

"None, I just feel stiff all over"

"Well, that's the results of being immobile for weeks. How about the legs? Have you been doing the exercises we gave you?"

"I've tried to most days. I've been getting quite tired lately though"

"Ok. Well I had a look at your films. They show that you are healing well. The bones are all looking good and have knitted together well. So, we can start sitting you up"

"Great!" Abby exclaimed.

"We'll start at a few degrees at a time, and raise you more everyday. Hopefully by the end of the week, you should be sitting out in a chair"

"What about going home?" Carter asked.

"I think it's best to take it one step at a time. But, as long as everything goes to plan, I would say in about a fortmight" Romano said.

"I think I can just about live with that" Abby replied.

"Ok Abby, lets sit you up a bit"

Romano and Carter raised the headrest behind Abby by a few degrees.

"How's that Abs?" Carter asked.

"Its good. I still can't see out of the window, but by tomorrow I should be able to!"

"Ok, Abby, I'll leave you to it" said Romano.

"Thanks Dr Romano"

"Call me Robert"

Romano stepped out of the room.

"Gee Abby, he must like you – first name terms!"

"Of course – who wouldn't!"  
  
A few days later, Abby was getting ready to sit out of bed.

"Are you ready Abby?" asked Carter.

"I can't wait"

Abby managed to manoeuvre her legs over to the side of the bed with some help from a nurse, and together with the nurse, Carter was able to lift Abby carefully into the wheelchair.

"There, how does that feel?"

"Weird. I've been in bed for so long it feels strange to be out"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I'd like to go downstairs to say thank-you to everyone for the flowers and cards, and then I'd like to go outside for a bit"

"Sounds good" Carter wrapped a blanket around Abby. He noticed how frail she had become and how gaunt she looked. She hadn't eaten properly since the attack and he hoped now she was out of bed, her appetite would increase.

"We need to get you eating Abby"

"I know, I just never feel like food anymore"

"Ok, lets go"

Carter wheeled Abby down to the ER. Everyone was ecstatic to see Abby out of bed and recovering. Even Weaver smiled.

"Ok, Carter, lets go outside. I need some fresh air"

Carter wheeled Abby outside. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze blowing over her face. When she opened them she realised where she was and started to panic. They were at the back of the building.

"Why did you bring me here?" said an extremely distressed Abby.

"Hey Abby. Whats the matter? I thought it would be private here"

"This is where it happened Carter. Oh God, I can't breathe, get me out of here"

Abby was panting.

Carter quickly wheeled her back round to the ER doors and eased her inside.

"Gallant! Can you grab me some portable O2 and a blanket please?"

Carter shouted. He turned to Abby.

"Abby, I'm so sorry, I didn't think"

Abby didn't reply. Gallant came running with the oxygen and blanket. Carter put the mask over her face and connected the canister to the wheelchair. He wrapped the extra blanket around her. Abby was shivering from the effects of shock. Carter wheeled her back to her room and with the help of a nurse, put her back to bed. She still hadn't uttered a word. Carter left the oxygen on Abby whilst she slept and went to see Dr Legaspi. He explained to Dr Legaspi about what had happened, and a few hours later she went to see Abby. Carter waited anxiously outside Abby's room.  
  
A short while later, Dr Legaspi came out to speak to Carter. She looked grim faced.

"How is she Kim?" He asked.

"Not good I'm afraid. She's regressing and suffering from delayed shock. It probably would have happened somewhere down the line, but what happened today acted as the trigger. She hasn't spoken a word to me and I'm not sure if it's because she doesn't want to or that she physically can't"

"How long will it last for?"

"It's hard to say. It could be a couple of days, it could be a lot longer. We need to keep a serious eye on her to make sure she doesn't do anything rash"

"You mean she could hurt herself?"

"She believes she is being punished for something. I'll come back in the morning and try again. In the meantime, just talk to her. Reassure her, you probably won't get a response but we have to try everything" Dr Legaspi patted Carter on the shoulder and left.  
  
Carter turned towards Abby's room and walked towards the door. He wasn't sure what he was going to find, and wasn't sure he could face this, but he had to. He loved Abby. He had done this to her and he needed to make her better again. He opened the door and with a heavy heart and weary eyes, he looked up. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw..............


	13. Fighting for breath

A Horrible Episode – Part 13.  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing.  
  
A/N – Once again, thanks for the reviews. It gives me a boost to continue. I can't promise too much fluff in this story as its supposed to be angsty, but I'll put a bit in later!  
  
Previously;

He opened the door and with a heavy heart and weary eyes he looked up. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he saw...............

Chapter 13 - Fighting for breath.

Abby had pulled the oxygen mask off her face and was attempting to strangle herself with the wires. 

"Abby NO!" Carter yelled. He rushed over to her and pulled the mask away from her, which was quite a struggle as Abby had an iron grip on it. He managed to wrestle it away from her eventually and threw it in the bin. Abby lay back on the bed shaking. She kept mumbling to herself. Then to Carters dismay, she looked at him and said, "It's all your fault". She said it over and over again until Carter could take it no more. He ran out of the room and explained to a couple of nurses what had happened. He ordered them to make sure Abby was observed at all times and that anything that could be used as a suicide aid was removed from her room. This entailed almost everything in her room – tissues, so Abby could not stuff them into her throat, any cleaning fluids that were sometimes left by the domestic staff. Carter could not believe what he was saying. He wondered what had gone wrong. Soon it was just Abby and her bed. A nurse was stationed in there at all times. Carter had one last look through the window in the door. Abby was still muttering to herself. He wasn't sure if the suicide attempt had been for real or for attention, but he knew Abby wasn't right. Carter almost ran to Dr Legaspi's room, to try and get some help for Abby.  
  
Dr Legaspi immediately went to see Abby after Carter had reported what had happened. Once again she left Abby's room looking rather grim and went to talk to Carter.

"Hey Carter. No change I'm afraid. I believe that Abby will eventually open up but she needs time. I haven't been able to get to the bottom of the suicide attempt but that's hardly surprising considering the state she is in. I tried to prescribe her a small sedative but she refused to take it and I cannot force her. I've advised the nursing staff to keep a constant check on her. I really don not want to admit her to the psych ward at present, but obviously it may be a consideration if her condition does not improve. She is very unstable mentally and I'm worried for her safety".

"Oh God. She wouldn't take to that. We can't allow that to happen" Carter replied.

"Carter. I know this is hard for you. Harder than anyone can imagine, but you have to think of Abby's best interests. I talked to Dr Romano yesterday and he was planning on discharging Abby in a few days. Obviously she will have to return for daily physio, but I cannot allow her to go home in this state. It's far too dangerous. She could hurt herself, or someone else"

"How long will you give her before you decide"

"A couple of days. I wanted to ask you about Abby's family. Will they be coming to visit?"

"I haven't made that phone call yet. I mean, they know she's in hospital, but they don't know about her regression. Maggie sounded like she was off her meds and her brother has disappeared again"

"Oh no. Does Abby know this?" "No. I didn't want to worry her. Everything was going so well. I didn't want to rock the boat. Now look at what's happened"

"Carter. You have got to try and stay positive. Abby will recover, I'll make sure of that. It will just take time. A setback like this is common in her condition. It was going to happen; it was just a matter of when. Somebody should have warned you. Just support her John, and she'll get through it"

"Thanks Kim"  
  
Abby's POV  
  
It's all his fault. It's all his fault. Am I a bad person? Well I must be. I can't get these bad thoughts out of my head. It's like someone has taken over my body and I can no longer control it. Sometimes I can hear the pain in people's voices when they speak to me, the look of pity in their eyes. I want to blink and be me again, but I'm lost in this wilderness. It's like being in a black hole and I can't reach the light. It's so unfair. My life is over and I'm not sure I care anymore.  
  
Carter's POV  
  
What did we do to deserve this? Just for once, everything was going on the right track. Now it's back to square one. Abby won't talk to me, won't look at me, or anyone for that matter. Now there's talk of admitting her to the psych ward. It's unreal. You see these people with crazy minds everyday in the hospital and although it's sad, it doesn't affect you personally. Abby's not crazy. Not like them. When it happens to someone you love, it turns your world upside down.  
  
It had been two days since Abby's suicide attempt. Carter had made no progress with her. In fact, nobody had. Abby had not spoken a word for days and it was starting to concern everyone. Carter was walking towards Abby's room that morning with a hope that he would get there and everything would be all right. He had just reached the door when a nurse came running out shouting for help.

"What's the matter" Carter yelled, immediately concerned.

"She's gone crazy in there. She's found a scalpel and was trying to cut herself. I tried to stop her and she swiped at me" The nurse showed Carter a bloody arm.

"Ring psych NOW!" Carter said.

Carter rushed in the room. Abby was sitting in bed with a crazed look on her face. She was holding the scalpel to her left wrist and was cutting through the skin. It didn't appear to be hurting Abby which was worrying Carter. He took a step toward her, but hastily retreated when she held the scalpel out towards him as a threat. At this point Dr Legaspi and security ran in. Dr Legaspi ordered haldol to be given to Abby. Carter thought he was going to cry. He hated seeing Abby like this. It was scaring him.

"Carter. We're taking Abby up to the psych ward. She can't stay down here in this state" Kim said.

"Oh God. How did this happen?"

Dr Legaspi administered the haldol to Abby who was attempting to get out of bed. It was fortunate that Abby was still so weak from her injuries otherwise she would have damaged her back. She was extremely distressed and as soon as the syringe needle punctured her skin, she lunged at Kim with the scalpel. Carter was able to snatch it from Abby this time. To Carters dismay, Kim ordered restraints to be put on.

"Restraints? Come on, she'll be asleep in a minute" Carter said.

"I'm sorry Carter, it's the only way"

Security held down Abby whilst the restraints were put on. Abby was then wheeled out of the room to go up to the psych ward. Carter was left behind to listen to Abby screaming abuse at him and every other health professional. He dropped to his knees and began to sob violently. Nothing was right anymore. Everything was wrong.  
  
What did you think?!!


	14. Slow Progress

A Horrible Episode – Part 14.  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing, still.  
  
A/N – Once again, thanks to my reviewers.Somebody asked if it was ever gonna get happier - well, not for a while, but maybe!

AnnaSun – You made my day, thanks!!  
  
Chapter 14 – Slow Progress.  
  
Carter's POV.  
  
Abby has been on the psych ward for a week. She is slowly making progress. She has been unable to attend her rehab sessions, which has been getting her down. Dr Legaspi has been working with her everyday. Abby has begun to talk a little. She still won't look at me or acknowledge me but I can't blame her for that. I'll keep trying. I will not lose her.  
  
Abby's POV  
  
I'm going crazy up here. Well, I guess that's about right considering I'm on the crazy ward. After all, I am my mother's daughter. Gee, what a scary thought. I know what I did was wrong, but it wasn't me, I couldn't control myself. I don't know what happened. Dr Legaspi tells me its delayed shock triggered by what happened the other day. I just wish I could have stopped myself from doing the things I've done. I've let everyone down.  
  
Dr Legaspi was on her way to see Abby. She couldn't believe what had happened to Abby and was determined to get her on the right path again. Abby had been doing so well and it was distressing to see her like this. She walked up to Abby's door and with a deep breath she walked in.

"Hey Abby, how are you doing today?"

"Ok"

"Listen Abby. You've made really good progress over the last few days. But your problem is that you lock everything away too much. You have to try and open up a bit. We need to get you out of here. You don't want to be on this ward Abby, but until we're sure that you're mentally stable, I can't release you"

"I know, it's just hard"

"Of course it is Abby. Nothing that you have had to deal with over the past month or so has been easy. But you were almost there. Take this as a blip on your recovery path"

"I'll try"

"Ok, good. I want you to go through your feelings Abby. How did you feel when you realised you were at the place of the attack?"

"I was scared. All I had wanted was some air and I never thought that going outside would do this to me. It all came flooding back. I panicked and then I went crazy"

"Abby. You didn't go crazy. Not in that way. When something like this happens to you, your body has to find a way to deal with it. In your case, your body has suffered a delayed shock reaction. It could have reacted in several ways, but your body chose to react first through withdrawal, then through extreme emotional expression. I believe you are now returning to your normal state, but we still need to make sure you don't wander off that path"

"I feel a little better. I find it incredibly difficult to talk to anyone about what I'm feeling. I know I need to do that in order to get better, but I find it hard. But thank-you for persevering"

"Abby, it's my job. We all want you to get better and you will. You just have to try and face your problems and talk them through. Even if it's not with me. How are things with Carter?"

"Not good. He thinks I blame him for what happened and on some level I do. But, I know he would never mean to hurt me and I need to sort things out"

"Well perhaps this is your chance" Kim said, nodding towards the door. Carter was waiting outside.

"Kim, I really want to go home. I need to work things out for myself. I really don't want to be here"

"I agree with you Abby. I don't think you're a danger to yourself anymore. I'll see what I can do"

"Thank-you"

Dr Legaspi left the room and Carter walked in.  
  
Abby's POV  
  
Oh God, he's here already. I'd already made my mind up to talk to him today but I wanted to think about what I was going to say. Now I'm gonna have to think on the spot. Damn it. I've never been too good at doing that. It's like being back in math class. I always used to daydream about what my mother would be doing when I got home from school. Perhaps she would be having a party with all her psycho friends. Huh, psycho, good word choice Abby. Or maybe she'd be stalking around the house with a knife. And then my teacher would be standing in front of my desk demanding the answer to some stupid math problem and I'd sit there dumb until someone rescued me. I need someone to rescue me. Carter?  
  
Carter's POV  
  
Something tells me she's going to talk to me today. Here goes.  
  
"Hey Abby. How are you feeling?"

"I think you know. Listen Carter, I've treated you badly this week. I've blamed you for something that wasn't your fault. I know this could have happened at anytime. What happened the other day acted as the trigger"

"I know but.." Carter interrupted.

"Carter, you have to listen to me. I can't change what happened the other day. I didn't want to kill myself and I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just lost it for a while and I thought I couldn't cope anymore. But I want to get better and I can only do that if I have you by my side"

"Abby. I'll always be there. I want to put this all behind us. I want to help you and support you. I'd do anything for you Abby. We can do this"

"Thank-you Carter"

"So, are you still my fiancée?"

"Of course I am. I can't survive without the Carter millions!"  
  
Carter laughed. He had to admit it had been a rough week and he thought he had lost Abby forever.

"Oh Abs. I spoke to Romano today and he wants you to start rehab tomorrow"

"Will they let me go from here? Or am I listed as some dangerous monster or something!"

"Abby, you're not dangerous. You were sick"  
  
Dr Legaspi came back in the room.

"Abby, I have been speaking to my attending and we're quite happy for you to be discharged. You will have to take some medication just to keep you balanced. I have also spoken to Dr Romano and he will be up to talk to you in a minute. Are you happy about this?"

"I have to admit, I'm a little scared and I'm not sure about the medication, but I trust your judgement and I do want to go home"

"Okay Abby. Carter, can I have a word outside please?"

Abby was too happy about going home to be bothered by this request. Carter followed Kim out of the room.

"What is it Kim?" Carter asked.

"I'm happy for Abby to go home and I'm confident that she will recover fully, but I need to know that there will be someone there with her at all times to keep an eye on her and make sure she takes her meds. I'm not saying that Abby will have a relapse but it's a possibility"

"I'll see if I can get some time off work"

"Ok, take care Carter"  
  
Romano came up to see Abby. He explained that Abby was to be fully discharged from the hospital but was to return daily for rehab, and to see Kim. He gave her some pain medication and wished her well.  
  
Carter packed Abby's things up and then lifted her into her wheel chair.

"Sure you're ready for this" Carter asked.

"I'm sure. I've got to come and see Kim everyday so I've got all the support I need"

"Ok, lets go"  
  
Carter wheeled Abby out of her room. He wheeled her out through the ER where everybody wished her the best of luck with her recovery. Carter loaded the bags into his jeep and lifted Abby in. he packed the wheel chair in, started the engine and they began to drive home. They were on a roller coaster of a ride and both hoped that there would be no more traumas for them to have to face. But you never know what's round the corner.


	15. It Says

A Horrible Episode – Part 15.  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N - Sob! Sob! No reviews for the last part Sob! Sob!  
  
Chapter 15 – It Says........  
  
Abby woke up to the sound of Carter arguing with someone on the phone. She blinked open her eyes and could make out Carter's figure pacing around the living room. Carter had made Abby a room downstairs as she wasn't able to walk yet. He knew that was the next hurdle and Carter was worried that if Abby had problems in rehab, it could send her 'crazy' again. Carter put the phone down and walked into Abby's room. He hadn't stayed in the same room as although Abby was healing, it was best for her to sleep alone.  
  
"Hey honey. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I can't remember the last time someone asked me that question" Abby rolled her eyes at Carter.  
  
"Sorry, seriously, do you feel ok?"  
  
"I'm enjoying waking up here. I'm glad to be out of hospital, but I'm scared of something happening to make me go crazy again. Not crazy, I hate that word, but you know what I mean. It really frightened me Carter. I don't want to end up like my mother. That's what it felt like"  
  
"Abby. None of us can tell you what's going to happen. All we can do is be here for you. As long as you tell somebody what you're feeling, like you're doing now, then you will be fine. Things happen when you bottle them up. You have to learn not to do that"  
  
"Thanks for the lecture Carter. No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Everything is just so confusing at the moment. How do you put up with me Carter?"  
  
"I love you. It's as simple as that. Now, what time are your appointments today?"  
  
"Love you too honey. I've got a session in the hydra pool with Dr Pont at eleven, and then I'm seeing Kim at twelve. Are you alright to take me?"  
  
"Yeah, I cleared it with Kerry this morning"  
  
"Oh, is that who you were arguing with on the phone?"  
  
"Kind of. It was a bit of a struggle but I've managed to get a bit of time off work"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Two weeks. Hopefully by then, you'll be doing well in rehab and I'll be able to take short shifts to cover your appointments"  
  
"I'm sorry Carter. I'm such a burden"  
  
"Abby, you're not a burden, you're my fiancée. Nothing is too much for me when it concerns you. Now do you want breakfast first or a shower?"  
  
"I'd love a bath actually. Care to join me?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful"  
  
Carter ran a warm, soapy bath and went to go and get Abby. Luckily the Carter mansion was huge and there was a bathroom on the ground floor. Carter carried Abby to the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He had undressed her in the bedroom to make life a little easier. He lifted her into the bath, and then climbed in himself. He washed her, carefully, making sure he reached every crevice and every fold of skin. He then washed her hair. He noticed Abby's eyes becoming watery.  
  
"Abby, what's the matter?"  
  
"I'm just thinking about rehab. I mean, I've been doing my exercises, and my sensation has returned, but I'm still worried. What if I never gain full movement again? I don't think I could cope. It's hard enough having to let you do everything for me now, but I can't face that for the rest of my life"  
  
"Abby, it's hard. I know how intensely private you are, and I can only imagine how difficult this is for you. We have to try and stay positive. Your recovery is going to be hard, and there are bound to be times when you feel like giving up, but you just have to keep remembering that you are alive"  
  
"Carter, how do you manage to say the right things?"  
  
"I'm wonderful"  
  
"No you're not, you're a smart arse!"  
  
Carter helped Abby to get dressed after the bath and then watched her as she did her daily exercises. She had such a look of determination on her face that he knew she could fight this. He heard the post come through the letterbox. He noticed a letter for Abby within his post.  
  
"Abby, you have a letter"  
  
"How could I? I haven't lived here until yesterday"  
  
"I redirected your post for you"  
  
"Ah, Thanks. Can you open it for me?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Carter opened the envelope and took out the letter.  
  
"What does it say?" Abby asked.  
  
Carter began to read.  
  
"Oh God" He said out loud.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It says.............."


	16. Trouble

A Horrible Episode – Part 16.

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I want more!

Previously...

Carter began to read.

"Oh God" He said out loud.

"What?"

"It says........"

Chapter 16 – Trouble

"It says that a nurse in psych is taking action against you for the other day"

"What! Oh my God Carter, I hurt her didn't I? I didn't know what I was doing"

"Abby, try and be calm sweetie. There's a meeting at the hospital tomorrow to discuss it" Carter was in too much shock to be able to comfort Abby any more than that.

"How can you stand there and tell me to calm down? Could I go to court for this?"

"I doubt it. They call these meetings so the hospital can sort it out. You're a nurse, they know you, it will be ok"

"God I hope so. John I can't cope anymore. Someone up there really hates me don't they?"

"I admit you haven't had the easiest of times. But this will pass, I promise. Everything will work out"

"I'm not sure I believe that but ok"

Carter lifted Abby out of the bath and dressed her. He put her in the wheelchair and they had breakfast in silence. After breakfast, Carter loaded Abby into the car and drove her to the hospital for her rehab.

Abby's POV

I'm sitting in the hydra pool. Well I'm floating really but my mind isn't on what I'm supposed to be doing. I can't believe that after all I've been through, this has happened. I never meant to hurt anyone, certainly not a fellow member of staff, it just happened. Carter is trying to keep me calm. He's probably afraid that I'll go off the rails again. I just want to be happy. It's just another bad thing to have to think about. It's bad enough that I have to think about the attack everyday. It never leaves my mind. It's always there, haunting me. It's a living nightmare.

"Abby, are you with me?" Dr Pont shouted.

"Yeah, sorry, I've got a lot on my mind"

"Alright, well you've been in here for your allotted time now so we'll get you out. It's going to take time Abby, and I know it's hard, but in order for you to progress we need your full concentration"

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder tomorrow"

"Ok Abby, lets get you out"

Abby was soon on her way to see Kim Legaspi. Carter had met her after rehab to take her to Kim's office.

"Abby do you want me to come in with you to talk about the letter?" Carter quizzed.

"No, its ok"

"Abby, hi, come in" Kim said, opening her door.

Carter wheeled Abby in and then went to get a coffee. He gave Abby's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he left the room"

"So Abby, is it good to be home?" Kim asked.

"Can we cut out the small talk and get to the main issue please?" Abby replied. She knew she was being a bit short with Kim but she needed to sort this latest mess out.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand"

"The letter I received this morning. I'm being accosted by one of your nurses"

"I really don't have any idea of what you're talking about Abby"

"I received a letter this morning stating that a member of your staff is taking action against me for what happened the other day. I hurt her when I was going 'crazy'"

"What nurse? Do you have the letter with you?"

"Nurse Brookes. Here it is"

Abby handed Kim the letter who looked at it for a moment then made an excuse and left the room. She returned a few minutes later, frowning.

"Abby, I don't know how to say this. I've spoken to Nurse Brookes, and she hasn't filed any complaints against you. It's a sick joke Abby"

"What! Who would do that?" Abby was in shock.

"I don't know, but I think you should contact the police"

"I will, when I get home. Listen Kim, I need to talk to Carter about this, can I leave our talk for today?"

"Of course Abby, but please come tomorrow"

"I will"

Kim pushed Abby out of the room to Carter who was waiting outside.

"That was quick. Abby are you ok?"

"Just take me home Carter"

Carter obliged and drove them home. Once there, Abby explained to him about the letter. Carter left Abby to have a nap in the bedroom whilst he phoned the police. After leaving Abby to sleep for a couple of hours, he woke her up with a cup of tea.

"Thank-you Carter. Did you phone the police?"

"Yes. They've filed it and have told us to be vigilant about anyone acting suspiciously. They think the guy that attacked you probably had a ring of friends, and it may be a revenge attack for his death"

"But he killed himself. After what he did he deserved to die"

Abby started to cry. Just as Carter was walking over to comfort her, a brick smashed through the window, showering them in glass. A note was attached to the brick. It read, "Watch your backs".


	17. Bubbles and Tyres

A Horrible Episode – Part 17

Disclaimer – I own nothing, keep trying though.

Chapter 17 – Bubbles and Tyres.

Abby screamed as glass particles shattered over her. Carter dove to the floor in immediate reaction but when he heard Abby screaming he wished he had chosen to protect her. The brick bounced off the bed next to Abby and landed on the floor next to Carter. A shiver ran through his spine when he read the note. Carter sat up slowly, careful not to press down on the splinters of glass that littered the floor. He stood up and looked over at the bed. Abby was lying with her arms protectively over her face. She was shaking. Carter didn't know whether this was from shock or if Abby was crying. He moved over to the bed and told Abby not to move until he had removed the majority of the glass. After he had done this, he took Abby gently by the arms and rolled her over so she was lying on her back. She had shards of glass stuck everywhere, in her face, arms and stomach.

"Abby honey, we need to go to the hospital, you may need a couple of sutures"

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here, can't you do it?"

"I haven't got a kit here, you will need a couple on your head. I can go to the hospital and bring one back if you like"

"I don't want to be alone. Can't you ring someone?"

Carter looked deeply into Abby's eyes. He could see how scared she was. This had really rattled her and she needed him.

"I'll call Susan, ok?"

"Thanks Carter"

Carter phoned Susan at the hospital who immediately agreed to bring him the suture kit. He made him and Abby a cup of coffee and sat next to her on the bed until Susan arrived.

"Why do people have to do this Carter? I know that maybe whoever they are, they're upset that their friend had died. But if he hadn't of done what he did in the first place he wouldn't be dead. I mean, I wouldn't want anyone to die, not even after what he put me through; just the right punishment would suffice. But if this is a revenge attack, I will find it hard to forgive"

Carter knew that Abby was recovering mentally when she said this. It was a speech from someone who had compassion towards others, even evil people, and it showed that Abby was finally beginning to recover from the attack emotionally.

"I think we need to call the police again Abs. Let them know what's happened"

They finished their coffees and then Carter began to remove some of the splinters of glass from Abby with her tweezers. Just as he was removing the last shard, Susan rang the doorbell. Carter went to answer it.

"Hey Susan, thanks for coming"

"No problem. Are you ok? Abby?"

"I'm fine, the glass more or less missed me, Abby has a few cuts but it think it was a lucky escape. Listen, do you mind suturing Abby while I make a couple of phone calls?"

"Of course not"

Susan walked into Abby's room.

"Hey Abby. I won't ask you how you are, I know you're probably bored of that question. I want to know all the gossip on Carter instead"

"Thanks Susan"

"What for?"

"For being someone who I can trust, rely on, and for being a great friend. I want people to be normal around me and you always do just that"

"Thank-you Abby. You know, you've become a great friend to me too, and when you've fully recovered, we'll have to have a girls night out!"

"Sounds good" Abby smiled at Susan.

"Ok, this will sting a bit Abby"

Susan injected some local anaesthetic into one of the larger cuts on Abby's forehead, and once that had taken effect she sutured it.

"Ok Abby, you know the drill. You've got two sutures, keep them dry and I'll take them out in a week. I've cleaned the rest of the cuts but they're all superficial and should heal quickly"

"Thanks Susan, can you stay for lunch?"

"Unfortunately not. I'm on duty. I had to practically beg Weaver to let me come over. It's a good job she likes you! Do you want me to tell physio you can't make it today?"

"I guess so. I really didn't want to miss it but I don't think I can go today. Can you tell Kim also?"

"Sure. Don't worry, they'll understand. Listen, I've got to go, but I'll see you soon ok?"

"Come round one evening for dinner?"

"I'd love to"

Susan kissed Abby good-bye and waved to Carter who was on the phone.

A little while later, Carter was finally off the phone. He walked into the bedroom. He noted that Abby looked a lot better.

"Hey honey, Susan did a great job. Does it hurt?"

"A little, but not enough to require meds"

"That reminds me, have you taken your tablets today?"

"No. Do I have to?"

"I think Kim would prefer it if you did. By the way, do you want me to cancel your appointments?"

"Susan's taking care of that. Could you run me a bath please Carter?"

"Ok, meds first though"

Abby rolled her eyes at Carter who went to get her meds. She swallowed the pills reluctantly then waited for her bath.

"It better have bubbles!" She yelled to Carter.

Carter laughed. It was as if everyday a piece of the old Abby was falling into place. Carter carried Abby to the bathroom and they had a relaxing soak together. Afterwards Carter decided to take Abby out to lunch. They got to the car and Carter loaded Abby and the wheel chair into it. He walked round to his side of the car and noticed it sloping a bit. He looked down and Abby heard him curse.

"What's the matter?" Abby asked.

"Someone's slashed my tyre"

"Christ Carter, why can't they leave us alone?"

"I don't know Abby, I don't know"


	18. Nobody Heard

A Horrible Episode – Part 18

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

A/N – Only 3 parts to go now! Thanks for reviews, wish there were more tho!

Chapter 18 – Nobody Heard.

A few days passed and Abby and Carter had received no more nasty surprises. Abby was steadily improving in her rehab sessions and she did no longer have to see Kim. Carter was relishing going back to work. He loved Abby and looking after her was not a burden at all, but he craved a normal routine. He thought Abby needed that as well. They had managed living with each other for twenty-four hours a day, every day, but Carter knew it was only a matter of time before something exploded and he didn't want that. Most couples needed space, and Abby was a private person.

Carter's POV

It's getting a little easier everyday. Abby has been a bit more relaxed about everything since the attacks have stopped. She is enjoying rehab, which is a good sign, and it should lead to good results. She took her first step yesterday. She is still very weak but is exercising everyday to improve that. I'm so proud of her.

Abby's POV

What a week it's been. It's improving all the time though. I'm doing well in rehab, well everyone is telling me I am. Carter is so sweet. He comes and watches me sometimes and is so encouraging. He was by my side yesterday when I took my first step. I know I'm a long way off from a full recovery but I'm feeling quite positive that I'm going to make it.

"Good morning darling" Carter said, walking into Abby's room.

"Good morning, come and lie down next to me for a while"

Carter went and lay down on the bed. He put his arm around Abby and they cuddled each other.

"Mmmmm this is nice" Abby said.

Carter and Abby drifted off to sleep for a little while. Everything had been so hectic lately; they were constantly catching up on sleep. Nobody heard the window of the living room being forced open, the heavy footsteps walking through the house in the direction of Abby's room. Nobody heard the two gunshots, which were masked by a silencer on the gun, and nobody heard the footsteps retreating from the house..........


	19. Celebration of Life

A Horrible Episode – Part 19

Chapter 19 – Celebration of Life

A/N - Only one more part after this so i hope you'll stick with it. Thanks XX

Susan's POV.

It's been two weeks since the shooting. Friends and work colleagues have gathered together today to pay tribute to Carter and Abby and to say a final good-bye. A couple of us are making a small speech to Carter and Abby and it's my turn now. I'm so nervous. Its hard making a speech at any time but in circumstances like this it's awful. Here I go.

Susan's speech.

"I really don't know where to start. Well I'll start with Carter. I remember the first time he walked into the ER. He was so new and fresh and innocent looking in his crisp white coat. We all stood there laughing at him, but looking back he became a great friend. He was a great support to me always, for example when my sister Chloe had her baby, and when I returned to the ER after a few years gap it was Carter who helped me settle back in. I want to thank him for always being there. Abby. Oh, Abby. We didn't get on to start with, but she became a great friend to me. We helped each other through tough times and I love her to bits. I really can't say anymore cos I'm gonna cry, but I love them both and I'm going to miss them so much"

Kerry.

"Finding out what had happened to Carter and Abby was such a shock and so hard to comprehend. County will never be the same without them and none of us can say how we are going to deal with our loss. It's always hard to lose colleagues, but in circumstances like this, it's so much harder. Carter and Abby were always dedicated members of staff and they made me proud. Good-bye guys, we'll miss you.

Nurse after nurse, doctor after doctor all spoke about their fond memories of Carter and Abby. Nobody had any bad words to say, they were well respected in the ER and would never be forgotten. Funny times were remembered like when Susan and Mark had plastered Carter's leg when he was asleep, and the Halloween that Carter and Abby had dressed up. It was hard to laugh at these moments, but it made the loss a little easier.

"Okay everyone, we want to say a final good-bye to Carter and Abby" Susan said, wiping tears away.

"To Carter and Abby" Everybody said, raising their glasses.


	20. Just the way it should be

A Horrible Episode – Part 20

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Chapter 20 – Just the way it should be.

Carter and Abby watched as their friends all toasted them. They had survived the shooting but had decided to move away from the bad memories of Chicago and move to Florida. Hence, they were being thrown a good-bye leaving party to wish them luck and to remember the good times.

"We're really lucky to have good friends aren't we?" Abby said to Carter.

"We sure are"

Everybody had been shocked when Abby and Carter had been brought into the hospital after the shooting. Fortunately their injuries had not been severe. The police had caught the main suspect and it was found that the gang of 'revengers' who had been behind all the other attacks had hired him to kill Carter and Abby. He had been told to shoot Carter and Abby in the head, therefore killing them, but he told police that when he saw them both lying in bed together, he couldn't do it. He had shot Carter in the leg, and Abby in the arm. Then he had fled. It turned out that he was just a sixteen year old boy with a drug habit who had wanted the money. He wasn't paid anything and therefore turned the gang into the police. Carter and Abby were finally safe. They had been found by Carter's maid, fortunately very soon after the shooting; otherwise the outcome could have been much different. As it was, Carter would be on crutches for a while, and both would be in plaster for a few weeks. It had set Abby's recovery back again, but she was just thankful they were both alive.

"Come on guys, speech!" Susan shouted.

"You first Carter" Abby said.

"Ok, here goes. I want to thank everyone for their constant support over the years. I am so proud to have been a doctor at County and am thankful to have worked with so many great people. You are all my friends and I will never forget you. I want to say thank-you to Abby too. Thank-you for being you"

Carter kissed Abby on the cheek and everybody cheered.

"Your turn" Carter whispered to Abby.

"Well, I'm not the best at making speeches but I'll do my best. The past year has been the best and worst year of my life. Of course you all know about the worst bit, but I want to talk about the best bits. I have to start with you Carter. You have been my rock over the past year and I couldn't have made it without you. To everyone else, when something bad happens to you, you realise who your real friends are. I can say that each and every one of you here today is a real friend of mine. You have given me so much love and support. I know I don't always show my appreciation, but its there, inside of me. We are incredibly sad to be leaving you all, but I can't stay here. So much has changed in my life and I need a fresh start. I feel so lucky that I have somebody so understanding to share it with"

Abby was on the verge of tears, as was everybody else. Everybody hugged both Abby and Carter and the party began to dissolve. Soon only Abby and Carter were left. The party had been held at the town hall as the Carter mansion was still sealed off for crime investigators. Abby and Carter had been released from hospital a week ago and were staying in a hotel. They had not been able to pack up much of their stuff so Carter had arranged for it to be shipped to Florida when they had found a house. They were taking two weeks holiday in Florida to find a house and to relax a bit before the move.

A Week Later.

Carter and Abby were finally leaving for their two-week holiday. They hoped to find a house, return briefly to Chicago to collect more stuff and then begin their new life together.

"Well Carter, this is it" Abby said.

"It sure is. I'm excited though, even if a little scared. I'm glad we're doing it together Abs"

"Me too. I love you John Carter"

"I love me too. Now where did I put my bag?"

Abby whacked Carter on the arm. She laughed as he tried to hit her back unsuccessfully. The airport car beeped his horn outside.

"Lets go honey"

Carter hobbled out of the hotel on his crutches and the porters pushed Abby in her wheel chair. They were heading off to their new life, full of hope and happiness, just the way it should be.

The End!!

You see! They didn't die! The speeches in the last part were just to say good-bye cos they're leaving Chicago! Thanks for the reviews along the way, hope you all enjoyed. :)


End file.
